Juliet
by lil Kaari
Summary: Aria and Ezra one shot about what i think. what if Aria had another secret to tell? what if it involved Ezra? was called Anisa
1. OneShot

Aria Montgomery, was sitting in her bedroom on her bed thinking, ever since the homecoming dance she was confused she wanted to be with Ezra but it seemed like he didn't want to be with her.

She loved him, she knew she did, she just couldn't find a way to tell him. Besides that fact was the fact that A was still bothering her and her friends. There was one other tiny fact she still needed to deal with to.

With her parents split she was a mess everyone was attributing it to the fact her parents had split, but Aria knew that it was what she was hiding not her parents. She lifted her self off her bed and went downstairs.

"Hey dad I'm going out for a while ok?" Aria said

"Alright" her dad said absently. He'd been like that the last few weeks with her mom gone, he seemed lost without her.

Aria walked out the door and down the street she knew. She walked into the building and up the stairs. Knocking on the door of apartment 3B. It opened to a shocked looking Ezra Fritz.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to explain something's to you" she said he let her inside.

"Ezra, I haven't been completely honest about who A is."

Okay who is she or he?" he asked sitting next to Aria on the couch.

"Alison, the Girl from the posters, she was my friend mine Emily's Hanna's Spencer's the five of us were inseparable. She went missing then her body was found but the four of us have been getting messages from someone named A we think it's Alison, she knows all of our secrets.

"we don't know how to stop her or why this is happening. She is ruining our lives. Ezra, she is out to get us and make us miserable scare us out of our minds I guess." Aria said

"Ok. That makes a little more sense I suppose." Ezra said "but there's something else isn't there Aria?"

Aria nodded and placed her hands on her small but definitely there followed her movements with his eyes. Aria was close to tears. Pulling her close to him Ezra wrapped his arms around Aria.

"Ezra I'm Pregnant and I want to keep it but my parents will flip everyone will find out I don't know what to do." 

"Aria, let them I'll do what I have to then come back for you and our baby. I promise."

"ok, so I tell my parents and come what may?" Aria was confused

"Sort of. We can tell your parents the truth about everything maybe they will understand or I'll get sent away and find you when I get out" Aria nodded "how far are you though Aria?" he asked

"around 5 months I think Hanna knows she promised not to tell she's been going with me to the appointments and everything." Aria said 

"should we go tell your parents then?" Ezra asked Aria nodded and got up

"Mom first she might understand more than dad."

The walked to Ella Montgomery's Gallery and to the apartment her mom had up there.

"Mom." Aria called "Mom are you here?"

"Aria? Is that you?" her mom called back 

"yea I need to talk to you." her mom rounded the corner from the small kitchen and stopped when she saw Mr. Fitz with her daughter.

"Mr. Fitz what are you doing with Aria?" she asked

"actually mom that's part of what I want to talk to you about but you have to hear me out ok?" her mom nodded

"mom I meet Ezra at a bar before school started we sorta made out in the bathroom and when I found out he was my teacher we decided to continue the relationship but in secret. I love him mom." Ella slowly nodded her head

"ok I think I can live with that."

"mom there's more" Aria said

"oh please don't tell me your pregnant Aria I don't know if I could handle that." Aria ducked her head and Ella groaned

"Aria that was not smart. What are you going to do? How far are you?" her mom asked

"I know that mom we're going to keep her mom, round five months." Ella looked to Ezra who was holding on to Aria's hand 

"Ezra, what do you think about this?" she asked Aria turned to him he smiled.

" I think I am incredibly happy that Aria is pregnant with my child. If you chose to tell then I will except the consequences and come back to her after what ever happens to me. I love your daughter Mrs. Montgomery"

Ok this is going well Aria thought. Mom hasn't freaked yet

"ok Aria here's what we'll do. Ezra, I think you might agree that having Aria stay with you might be best considering, that way you will be there with her and if we do decide to tell then Aria will stay at you're apartment and wait, is that alright?"

Aria smiled and nodded and Ezra wrapped Aria into his arms and nodded to.

"sounds more than far to me. I would rather be there with her for everything this makes it easier."

"Aria don't tell your father he'd flip. We'll move your stuff this weekend alright?"

**Two years later**

Aria was waiting outside the police station her daughter, Anisa, on her hip at almost two years she was heavy.

Everyone had soon found out about Ezra and Aria they had taken him away for only two years seeing as Aria was willing not forced and that she cried hysterically when they took him. She was allowed to visit him but her dad wouldn't let her.

"Aria!" she looked up and smiled there he was coming out of the building smiling at her. he wrapped her in a hug as soon as he reached her. She handed Anisa over to him and smiled as he held their daughter. They were together and happy that was all Aria cared about at the moment.

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters **

**Authors note:**

**Ok this was a first for me writing about PLL haven't before let me know what you think and if you want me to make it into an actual story. Thanks **

**Lil Kaari**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N ok I have been reading the reviews and it seems that many of you do want m eto continue this as an actual story so I will, I will take suggestions. This may be a little rough seeing as it will be my first fanfic about PLL so here we go with the first chapter**

**Lil Kaari**

Aria Montgomery was standing by her locker**, **she was looking at the door to her English class, where inside was her English teacher, Mr. Ezra Fitz, she internally smiled. She had meet Ezra in a bar; they had talked and made out in the bathroom. When he had found out that she was his student he nearly freaked.

They had decided to continue to see each other, carefully and in secret of course. Everything was going fine until, A had decided to send a message to Ezra and he had gotten mad at her thinking she had told someone. It took a while to convince him other wise.

Aria was half listening to Spencer talking, she was thinking about Ezra and their plans later, and they had planed to meet at his place where they would hang and watch a movie and eat.

"Aria, Aria are you listening?", Spencer said, tapping Aria's shoulder. Aria jerked to look at Spencer, Hanna and Emily.

"Huh, yea of course why?" Aria said. They all gave her weird looks.

"Aria, we were talking about A. a you suddenly smiled there is nothing to smile about" Hanna said.

"Oh, I have to go I'll talk to you guys later ok?" Aria said walking off toward her English class to talk to Ezra.

"What's with her?" Hanna asked "She's been out of it lately"

"Maybe it's her parents they are having a rough time" Emily said they all shrugged.

Aria smiled as she watched Ezra at his desk looking over some papers. She walked over to his desk and put her hand over his and smiled. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Aria, hi"

"Hey are you ready to go? You haven't forgotten our plans have you?"

"No of course not Aria how could I forget I have plans with a beautiful girl"

With that they left Aria first them Ezra shortly after. Aria stopped at her house first told her dad and Mike that she was going out for the night and possibly staying the night with Hanna, Spencer or Emily, a lie of course. She knocked on the apartment 3B door and smiled when Ezra answered it.

"Hey Ezra" She smiled.

"Hi Aria" he smiled and pulled her inside his apartment.


	3. Chapter Two

Aria smiled to herself as she got ready for school that day. Aria had gotten home late last night, she and Ezra had been up late and it took a lot for her to leave. Lucky for Aria her parents had been asleep when she got or she would have been in big trouble.

When Aria got to school Hannah, Emily, and Spencer were waiting for her by her locker.

"Where were you last night Aria? We couldn't get a hold of you" Spencer said.

"Why? Did something happen?" Aria said getting her books from her locker.

"Yeah Hanna got a message from A" Emily said Aria turned to Hanna

"what did it say?" Aria asked. Instead of telling her the grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her to Mr. Fitz's class room.

"Guys what is going on?: Aria said really confused at her comment Ezra looked up from his desk and saw the four girls in his room.

"the Message I got from A was this" Hanna said and showed the text to both Aria and Mr. Fitz. Aria's eyes went wide as she read it.

'Hey Hanna Aria has a big secret and it involves you AP English teacher Mr. Fitz -A'

"Aria what is this big secret?" Emily Asked. Aria had started pacing and was hitting her head and mumbling something.

"Um who is A and how does she know about this?" Ezra Asked all the girls looked to him.

"It's hard to explain. We don't really know who A is" Spencer said.

"O. well Aria, looks like we tell them or A, who ever it is going to." Ezra looked to Aria she nodded and looked at her friends.

"Hanna meet my 'boyfriend' from Iceland" Aria said

"Aria, He is your boyfriend?" Spencer said. Aria nodded.

"A told me this would happen, that she would tell you guys but I ignored it, I should've I mean she told mom about dad." Aria said. The bell rang. They all went to their seats. Aria's phone beeped. All the girls looked at her.

'Don't underestimate me Aria, like I said I know everything an I can do anything and will -A'


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or the characters, Sarah Sheppard does.**

Aria was thinking about what had happened earlier that day with Ezra and the girls, she would have to attempted to explain everything with thing with A soon so he could try to understand. She wasn't sure how she was going to do that, it was hard to explain, everything was different. She wasn't feeling that great anyway so that would make it harder for her. She wasn't sure why, if it was the stress with her parents having troubles or everything with A, she couldn't figure it out.

"Aria, do you want help when you explain A to Mr. Fitz.?" Hanna Said. They were all at Aria's house.

"Maybe that might help with everyone's stories not just mine, knowing it's not just me" Aria said.

"We'll all come Aria, don't worry" Spencer said. They all got up and started walking out the door Aria and Hanna walking arm in arm leading the group Spencer and Emily walking beside them. When they reached the apartment building,. Arias lead them up to his apartment, 3B. Knocking on the door they waited. Ezra looked shell shocked when he answered the door,

"Aria, what are you doing here?" he asked

" we are coming to explain as best we can about A and who we think it is, but we aren't really sure ourselves. We need this to all be kept a secret." Aria said and Ezra opened the door and let them all in.

They proceeded to tell him of all the things A had done to them and the summer when she went missing. Ezra was shocked to say the least was an understatement. They all sat quietly while he processed what they had just told him. Slowly he shook his head understanding what they had told him.

"ok, I think I understand I can deal with this" Ezra said. They girls nodded.

"Hey, can you guys cover for me I need to talk to Ezra." Aria said.

"Of course Aria, we'll cover for you." Hanna said. With that the girls left leaving Aria to talk to Ezra.

**A/N Hey Ya'll sorry it's been a while since I updated I had semester exams last then Christmas, I figured I would give you too chapters in one day, for any of you who read any of my other stories, I have writers block for Come Away with me, so I don't know when I will get that updated, I hope you all like this chapter I am trying to make them a little longer for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will answer your questions and would love your ideas and opinions, if you have any about this story.**

**Lil Kaari**


	5. Chapter Four

Aria smiled to herself as she lay in the arms of Ezra Fitz, he had his arm wrapped around her waist. She lay with her head on his bare chest. Aria knew she would have to go home soon; her parents would start to worry.

"Ezra, get up I have to go soon." Aria said as he protested and pulled her closer. "Fine if you want my mom to start worrying, she'll call the police they'll come here and find me then well both be in a lot of trouble" Aria said.

That got Ezra up. Aria laughed as she heaved himself off the bed and dressed. Aria got up after a minute and dressed. Ezra watched as Aria made breakfast smiling as he watched.

"You know Ezra this might go faster if you helped me." Aria said.

Sorry mom I guess I forget I really am sorry mom."

"It's fine; just call next time please Aria. After what happened to Alison, I don't want that to happen to you Aria."

"I understand mom, I am sorry I don't want that to happen either. I promise I'll call next time."

"Alright, but don't scare me like that again okay."

"I promise mom." After she said that she went up stairs.

As Aria sat on her bed she thought about her relationship with Ezra, it was different, so wrong but it felt so right.

The next morning Aria stood by her locker listening as her friends talked about what they were going to do about –A. She was only half listening to her friends. "Aria what do you think?" Spencer said "I think I'm late," Aria said all of the girls looked at her, confused looks on their faces.

"Aria, what are you late for?" Emily said.

"Not here. Come to my house tonight I'll talk to you then." Aria said. She waited for them to answer before she walked to her English class, making sure Ezra was alone before she went in, locking it behind her.

Ezra looked up when she came in and smiled, he didn't like the look on her face as she entered.

"Aria, what's up?" Ezra asked as Aria came around to the desk.

"Ezra, I'm late." Aria said.

"Late? The same late I'm thinking or something else?" he asked.

"If you think period late, then yes, otherwise no."

"So, you think you might be." Ezra said. Aria simply nodded; not ready to say it out loud.

"What do we do Aria? What will we say when people find out?" she asked leaning his head into his hands.

'I don't know Ezra. I didn't mean for this to happen," Aria said.

"Aria, I'm twenty-two and your sixteen, they'll call it sagitory rape. I'll go to jail, I won't be able to see our baby grow up" Ezra said.

"We could runaway." Aria suggested.

"No we can't Aria; it's too dangerous to runaway."

"We'll no one has to know it's yours . I can just tell them I don't know who who the father is"

"That might work. But how will I be able to be part of the baby's life?"

"I'll bring it by your apartment. It'll be just like now except we'll have a baby with us."

"alright Aria, but I don't like it much I'd rather be openly known that I'm its father"

"it's either this or going to hail Ezra. I will need three people to help us they won't tell I promise you."

"alright Aria, I take it they know about –A?"

"yes she is stalking them too, they can keep a secret." Aria said.

"Alright bring them over tonight we'll tell them tonight together."

"thank you Ezra I will they can keep a secret."

"Good Now get to class you're going to be late." Ezra said.

"Yes Mr. Fitz" Aria said laughing as she walked out the door. 

At lunch, Hanna, Emily and Spencer began to question Aria.

"Aria what's going on?" Emily asked

"Yeah Aria you tell us your late, but not, what you are late for" Hanna said.

"Come to my house tonight and I'll tell and show you." Aria said

"Is it something to do with this Aria I got it just as you left." Spencer said. Handing Aria her phone.

"Hey Spencer ask Aria how she's going to hide this secret she'll be too big to hide it for long –A"

Aria's face paled. Hanna and Emily looked confused.

"Tonight Spencer I'll tell you tonight." Aria said

Aria got up and went to her next class there wasn't much of school left anyway


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N I know its been a while sorry we had finals at the end of May and I have had to work and been out of town. But I am updating now **

**Lil Kaari**

Aria was sitting at her house waiting for the girls to arrive before taking them to Ezra's apartment. She was fidgeting with the hem of her top when the girls pulled up.

"Byron, I'm leaving now I'll be back later." Aria called to her dad, as she ran out the door. She hopped in Hanna's car and told her directions to Ezra's apartment complex.

"Aria, Why are we here?" Emily asked, as they got out of the car, and followed Aria up the stairs

"You'll see Emily. Just wait a minute." Aria said smiled, and knocked on the door to Ezra's apartment. When he opened the door Aria immediately pulled him into a kiss, before motioning the girls inside.

"Hey girls." Ezra said as they all made their way inside. Shocked didn't cover their surprise at Aria's news.

"Aria um why are we at Mr. Fitz's Apartment?" Emily asked, wanting to clarify.

"Isn't it obvious Emily? Aria is snogging Mr. Fitz. I mean duh." Hanna said

"very funny Hanna, but I need to talk to you guys about something that we need your help with." Aria shifted looking to Ezra.

"what is it Aria?" Spencer said.

"I'm Pregnant and we need your guys' help after if comes for me to be able to come over to Ezra's with it and during the pregnancy to come over and going to the doctors and stuff." Aria explained. The girls looked at each other.

"we will Aria but who are you going to say is the father?" Emily said

"I am not going to say. If they don't know then they can't hurt him or anything like that." Aria said.

**A/N**

**I know this is short but I am going away for the weekend it's my grandparent's 50****th**** wedding anniversary and I have had to help bake pies and other food so I typed this up quickly for you guys. I may be able to update later this weekend if not expect an update after the 4****th**** I am again very sorry this is so short **


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N hey sorry I know it's been a while but I am updating now.**

Aria Pov

I waved to the girls as the left Ezra's Apartment. I turned to Ezra after they had gone.

"Well Aria, now that, that is arranged what should we do tonight." Ezra asked.

"Sit back relax and enjoy what time we have before I go home and tell my parents, they are going to flip and ground me till I'm forty." I said annoyingly, as she plopped onto the couch into Ezra's waiting embrace.

"Aria they may be made but they will probably blame themselves more then anything else." Ezra said placing a kiss on my Temple. I looked up to him confused.

"what do you mean Ezra?" I asked. He sighed.

"Aria they will think that with the pressure of then being separated that it caused you to act out in this way and ended up getting pregnant because of it. I know firsthand."Ezra said.

"What do you mean firsthand Ezra?" I asked slightly confused.

"my sister Alicia, went through something similar when our parents separated for a time, she began to act out and get drunk, one night she got wasted and ended up having sex with some random Asshole, and getting pregnant, my parents blamed themselves more than her. She had a beautiful baby boy and named him Trice. She called us every now and then, sent pictures of him. She ran away with the guy that got her pregnant."Ezra explained.

"Yea they might do that or blame it on the fact that they let Mike and I Express ourselves and didn't give us many rules. I need to get home and tell them tonight. Can I have a kiss before I leave?" I pouted up at him. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me.

When I got home I called for Byron and Ella. Ella came from the Kitchen and Byron from his Den.

"I have something to tell you guys and I don't think you're going to like it much at all." I said sitting on the couch. Ella and Byron both sat down opposite me.

"Go head Aria what is it." Byron said. I took a deep breath and said,

"I am pregnant and I and I am keeping the baby no matter what. And no I don't want to tell you who the father is." I said it in one breath so they could not interrupt me. Both sat in silence for a while.

"Aria, how far are you?" Ella spoke first she was trying to stay calm.

"Four months. Hanna and the girls have been coming with me to appointments. I am going to Hanna's OB/GYN. Everything is fine the baby and I are both Healthy." I said.

"why exactly won't you tell us who the father is?" Byron asked.

"Because I don't want you to know it's none of your business and the moment." I said trying to stay calm.

"He impregnated my daughter I am pretty danm sure that is my business!" Byron Yelled.

"Byron don't yell at Aria! At least she told us instead of running away with whoever did this like your brother did!" Ella yelled.

"Wait, dad's brother ran away with a girl he got pregnant?" I said. Ella nodded.

"My brother slept with this girl whose parents were having troubles, he said that it was an emotional night but he wouldn't take it back for anything. We haven't seen him since, he sent us a couple pictures of their baby boy but not much else." Byron said.

"Hmm are we ok about this then?" I asked. A little unsure of the situation.

"Aria at the moment we are glad you are doing the responsible thing and keeping it and also telling us. Why don't you go to your room while Byron and I discuss what to do alright?" Ella said I nodded and headed to my room.

A/N ok here is an update. I realize I made a mistake with the story line, if you can bear with me I am trying to straighten it out. I meant to have the girls be at Ezra's apartment to discuss how to help in getting Aria to Ezra's so he could see the baby after it came. But when I wrote the chapter I had a lot going on, my boyfriend at the time had just broken up with me :'( so I was stressed and a little hurt. I'll try to update again soon. Read and Review

Lil Kaari


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N thank you to all that reviewed I really appreciated it. I don't normally thank any one reviewer I think it is a little hurtful to others that have reviewed, but I am going to make an exception this one time. I have gotten a review from this one person on at least three chapters of this story and she read my others note and commented on that instead of just asking me to upload soon, so I want to wish a very big thank you to, SolitudeMyLove, you don't know how much I appreciate the fact that you actually read the A/N and commented on it it really made me smile, so I dedicate this chapter to you, SolitudeMyLove, I also want to thank you for your suggestion, I just might have Aria do that.**

Aria Pov

I looked out my window as I listened to my parents argue about me and my growing child. My hands were absently stroking the very small bump that had begun to form on my abdomen; I found I was doing that a lot lately. I didn't know why weither it was the comfort I found in knowing I am carrying my love's child or the simple knowledge that I was going to be a mother.

It was two days after I had first told her parents about the baby, they argued every time the thought they were alone, and it hurt me to hear it. She knew it was hurting Mike too, even though he didn't have a clue what they were arguing about this time. A sharp knock on her door made me look up.

"Aria, can I come in?" it was Mike.

"Sure Mike. What's up?" I asked. Mike sighed and sat down next to his sister.

"What are they arguing about this time Aria? It's not the fact that dad cheated this time I know that much. Is it about the boy you're seeing again? Or something entirely different?" Mike asked.

I sighed heavily; she knew she would have to tell Mike at some point, she might as well do it now.

"Mike they are fighting about me, it does have to do with the boy, but in a different way. Mike I'm pregnant. They don't know what to do, I've told them I want to keep it and I will not tell them who the father is, and he could get into a lot of trouble if people found out." I said looking at her brother.

"The rumor was true wasn't it, about Mr. Fitz. It's who huh?" Mike said. I looked up at him sharply. Before I could answer I heard Ella call Mike and I downstairs for dinner. We stood up and made our way downstairs to the dining room. We were half way through our insanely quite dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Ella said, standing up from her seat at the table. We heard her gasp in surprise at who was at the door. "Hello Mr. Fitz, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'd like to talk to Aria for a second if you don't mind Mrs. Montgomery." I heard him say. I was course as to why he was here; I was also trying to ignore the pointed looks I was getting from Mike.

"Sure just let me go and get her." Ella said. We heard the door shut and Ella making her way back to us. "Aria, Mr. Fitz is here he'd like to talk to you." Ella said as she came back to the dining room. I nodded and headed to the entry way where Ezra stood. I opened the door and ushered him outside.

"Ezra what are you doing here? Are you crazy!" I said in a harsh tone.

"Aria hear me out I have been thinking over the last few days and I think we should tell your parents, I am not going to let you say 'no' either, I have made up my mind."Ezra said. He didn't let me answer before taking my hand and leading me back into the house where he proceeded to call my parents and Mike into the Living room.

"Mr. Fitz, what brings you here?" Byron asked as he and Ella sat next to each other with Mike next to Ella. Ezra sat in the rocking chair and pulled me onto his lap, surprising me and my parents, Mike just smiled. Ezra's hands lay across my abdomen he sat silent for a moment before speaking.

"Ella, Byron, I love Aria with all my heart, she wanted to keep who the father was a secret to protect me, at the time I agreed with her, but now I see that as her parents you have a right to know. But let me tell you this before you say anything, I Love Aria and will do everything in my power to see that she and our baby are well taken care of, no matter what you say." I stared at Ezra, was he crazy? He just told my parents and brother that he was the father of my child their grandchild in one breathe and didn't seem to mind that he might get sent to jail or worse, murdered by my father.

"Ezra, you mean to tell me that you love my daughter, does Aria reciprocate those feelings for you are did you force her into this?" Byron asked trying to keep his cool but his voice got louder and louder.

"Dad! If I didn't love Ezra why would I lie about the father to protect him? I love Ezra with all my heart!" I yelled back, I hadn't meant to but with the hormones, I never knew how things were going to come out when I said them.

"Aria, please please tell me that this is a dream or a practical joke like the games your cousin, Sutton plays" Ella said quietly.

"I'm sorry mom I can't do that because it isn't. we have been hiding this for almost two years now. Please don't call the cops on him, I love him. If you do I'll run away and never come back, I won't be as kind as my uncle and send you pictures." I said.

"Fine Aria we won't call the cops….yet we need to talk about this more first then we'll decide alright." Ella said. I squealed and turned in Ezra's lap and gave him a kiss as I smiled.

A/N I hope you liked it again as always Read and Review, I look forward to hearing what you have to say about the latest installment of Anisa. Oh and by the way I am thinking about changing the name of the baby it will still be a girl, so if you have any ideas for girl names let me know thanks

Lil Kaari


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N hey whats up ya'll? I decided to be nice and update three days in a row **** don't you love me? Lol who knows I may update tomorrow as well. Anyway I just wanted to say hey before I started this chapter.**

Aria pov.

I looked at my parents, what was going through their head right now? That was my biggest question. I loved them and all but if they didn't accept Ezra and I would leave with him.

"Mom, what are you going to do?" I asked, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position in Ezra's lap.

"I don't know Aria, I just don't know. This is wrong the two of you together and having a baby. You are also eighteen so there isn't much we can do now." Ella said

"Ella, if I may. I was going to wait a little longer but in light of everything, I am willing to marry Aria, I love her with all my heart, I was going to wait till she was at least half way through college, to ask. I don't want to wait." Ezra said.

I stared in shock at Ezra, he wanted to marry me? I knew I loved him and he loved me. I figured he would propose but now, In front of my parents and brother?

"Aria what do you think?" Byron said I was still in shock I didn't know what to say. Luckily befor I could answer the phone rang, buying me time to process the thoughts that were running a hundred miles per hour in my head.

"Hello?" Ella said into the phone. "Oh Hi Lindsey (I don't remember if it said Mrs. Mercers name or not) No Sutton isn't here why? Oh no, yes we'll keep an eye out for here. No problem. Of course. Ok bye now take care." Ella gravely walked back to us.

The look on her face told us that aunt Lindsey had some bad news to share.

"Mom? What happened?" I asked

"Your Cousin Sutton, has gone missing, they wanted to know if she came here. She went missing around the beginning of the year." Ella explained.

"it's March why did it take them so long to figure out she was gone?" Byron asked.

"Sutton had a twin sister, who found her and went to Arizona to find Sutton, when she was roped into being Sutton, she said she was being threatened. Her name is Emma Lindsey asked if she could come stay with us until they wither find Sutton or her Killer or both. I agreed." Ella explained.

"I'll marry Ezra. I can move to his apartment with him then Emma can have my room, it would be easier that way." I had decided that while mom was talking on the phone. I loved Ezra but was shocked and having an information overload for one night.

"let's go then Aria, we'll go to the court house now, and you too can sign the papers and marriage license. Then tomorrow we'll go talk to Mr. Gage. (the Principle) about this situation. I don't see how it would be big, seeing as Friday is Ezra's last day to teach at Rosewood day." Byron said standing up.

We all stood and made our way to the cars. I rode with Ezra. Mike chose to ride with us, while Ella and Byron followed. We pulled up to the court house I gripped Ezra's hand tightly. We made our way inside and the lady at the desk directed us to the right place.

Once we got there we began to sign papers and everything else. Over all it was a slow process but we got everything done and finalized. In two weeks we should e getting out mairrage certificate in the mail. After that was done we went back to Ella and Byron's to start backing up some of my things to be moved over to Ezra's. we mainly just pack my clothes and a few books.

Ezra, myself Byron and Ella, went over to Ezra's and began to unload the boxes I had packed. Once they had left Ezra pulled me into his arms and smiled down at me.

"Mrs. Aria Lucy Fitz. I could get used to calling you that." He leaned down to kiss me. I got up onto my tip toes and met him half way. Smiling from the Kiss I answered him.

" You had better get used to it Ezra, I will be Mrs. Fitz until I die. Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Fitz I love it." He hosted me up holding me just under my butt, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"And what my love shall we do tonight Mrs. Fitz?" he said.

"I think I have a few ideas Mr. Fitz." I smiled and wrapped my legs around his waist as her carried me off the bedroom.

A/N I had them get married and if you missed it last chapter I made it more obvious this chapter that Sutton Mercer is Aria and Michelangelo (Mike)'s cousin as well as Emma. And yes Ezra's sister and Aria's Uncle are the ones that ran away together incase you didn't catch that either. I will be hiding things like that in the story as it progresses post what you think I have hidden in a review, and I will let you know if you are right I have also gotten a twitter so you can follow me on that my twitter is LilKaari. Always Read and Review thanks much


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N ok I am being really nice here and doing a couple chapter updates in one day

Aria Pov

The next morning I woke up in Ezra's arms with my head laying on his chest I smiled and turned my head up to his and kissed him (picture the dream from 2x09 except no Jason :P) his alarm went off and I groaned, but smiled.

"We really should get up Aria we have the meeting with Mr. Gage this morning.

"Come shower with me then Ezra." I said seductively getting up and walking to the bathroom.

An hour later we were at the school sitting in Mr. Gage's office with my parents.

"So you are telling me that Aria is not longer Aria L. Montgomery but Aria L. Fitz, and she is pregnant with Ezra's child?" Mr. Gage seemed confused.

"Yes sir, Ezra and I married yesterday and I am four months pregnant with his child. I am eighteen and Ezra is leaving Rosewood to teach at Hollis, so it won't be a problem." I said.

"your teachers Aria, are they still to call you Ms. Montgomery?" Mr. Gage asked.

"After two months of Ezra teaching at Hollis, then they must call me Mrs. Fitz. We'll tell no one that the baby is his not as of yet and possible not at. I am to graguate in three months time so it does not matter that much any way." I said my parents Ezra and I had all talked this morning about all of this.

"alright Mrs. Fitz shall do, you may go to class then I wish to speak to your parents." Ezra and I left his office. Ezra went to his class room and I went to where the girls stood by my locker.

"So Aria howed it go?" Hanna smirked. I glared at her.

"Just fine Hanna and if you must know I am now a married women." Was all I go out before all the girls uttered out a "What!" I smiled at their reaction but quickly quieted them.

"Shhh you guys, no is going to know for a while yet." I relayed to them the whole story as we made our way to Ezra's class.

I smiled all through the day and that night went home to my new home, my home with Ezra. We planned to meet there before heading to my parents to pack up and move the rest of my things to my new home.

That night Ezra and I sat on his couch watching _The Phantom of the Opera. _I was wrapped up In his arms with my head resting half on his elbow and half in his lap. With both of our hands resting on my three month pregnant belly (I know I said she was 4 but I changed it sorry).

I was half asleep when my phone let out an annoying beep alerting me to a text messege I dreaded opening it.

**Well, Well it looks like little miss Aria not only slept with the teacher and got pregnant but married him to, you better protected that Bastard chills in you Aria you never know what I might do –A**

I threw the phone at the floor and huffed. Ezra gave me a confused look but left it alone. I fell asleep and hour later. I wake up in our bed with Ezra kissing my neck. I turned ad wrapped my arms around his neck smiling and kissing his lips.

"Aria we have school today, it's my last day as your teacher." Ezra smiled at me.

"We had better get up then hadn't we Mr. Fitz?" I smiled.

"Yes we should Mrs. Fitz." Ezra smiled and stood up. That's when I noticed that he was already dressed..

"how long have you been up?" I asked frowning.

" about a half hour. I'll have breakfast ready when you come out." He kissed me again before leaving the room. I fell back onto the bed and smiled, everything was going right.

I had forgotten the message from A not that I minded but looking back I should have, that is the only thing I regret, forgetting that message.

A/N haha I gave you a cliff hanger hope you liked it Read and Review and thanks so much for reading.

Lil Kaari


	11. Chapter Ten

General Pov

Aria was being watched with out her knowledge or that of her husbands. A was annoyed that Aria could forget about her messege so easily, that made her made. It was after all Aria's fear that made her smile. The things Aria did when she was afraid, and now that she was having a child that A could mess with as well as a husband made it to easy for her. Smiling behind her mask A smiled devilishly from where she sat spying on Aria and Ezra.

Aria sat with Ezra after school in the airport to pick up Emma, Ella and Byron had something come up and Mike had lacrosse practice. So that left Aria and Ezra to pick up Emma.

"umm Hi are you Aria?" a girl with brown hair asked.

"yes I am and you must be Emma?" aria smiled.

"Um yea I am." The girl said.

"this is my husband Ezra Fitz." Aria introduced.

"Husband but your so young, and from what Mrs. Mercer told me you are still in high school" Emma said as they walked to Ezra's car.

"I am. Ezra and I though are so much in love and I refused to be parted from him. Well that and I am pregnant with his child. I couldn't be happier though." Aria smiled as she talked.

"oh well I am happy for you then." Emma said.

The girls talked all the ride back to Ella and Byron's house. When they reached the house Aria led them to the door then called for her parents.

"Emma this is it, you'll be staying in my old room it's up the stairs first door on the right." I said as we waited for my parents.

"Where are you and Ezra staying then?" Emma asked.

"we stay at Ezra's apartment. It's not far from here." Emma ducked like she should have known that Aria wouldn't live here once she married.

"Hi you must be Emma." Ella said as she descended the stairs with Mike and Byron following her close behind. "I'm Ella and this is Byron my husband and our son Michelangelo." Ella introduced.

"Everyone calls me Mike though." Mike said in annoyance after Ella had said his full name.

"alright Mike." Emma smiled at him and he smiled back.

Only Aria had caught on to the looks Mike and Emma were giving each other through out the night, well before she fell asleep any way.

Ezra gently picked up Aria, and took her to the car. He buckled her in then got in himself and began to drive back to his apartment.

He never saw the the car run the red light and hit them straight on. He lost conciseness shortly after the impact.

No one saw the figure in black leave the car, after the impact.

**(A/N I was so tempted to leave it here…but I wont)**

Aria Pov

I woke up with a major head ache and pain in almost every part of my body. There were also two annoying beeping noise.

"Ezra." I groaned out, as I opened my eyes.

'Aria thank God you awake." I heard his voice. I turned my head and I thought my eyes were open,

"Ezra why can't I see what happened. I can't see what about the baby? Ezra answer me." I was in hysterics.

"Aria you have bandages over your eyes love don't worry, you needed stitches right above your eyes they had to cover them. The baby is fine as far as they can tell right now. A driver ran the stop light and hit us straight on I am so sorry Aria I.." Ezra trailed off.

I just held his hand and pulled on him wanting him to hold me. Needing him to holding me to comfort me. He got the message and I heard him hiss in pain as he got behind me and wrapped only one arm around me.

"Ezra are you hurt?" I whispered.

"Yes my arm is broken as well as a nice scare on my forehead." Ezra said planting a kiss against my temple I nodded and sighed. I knew that this had been done by A, how could he it she do this to me? Did she really hate me that much? Drifted back into sleep, for I don't know how long.

**A/N haha you all though i was going to blind Aria didn't you :) i wouldn't do that. so what did you think? i gave you three updates in one day and five in three. well i may update tomorrow who knows, i start school Tuesday so it will be harder to update but i will try i promise. I was watching Phantom of the Opera while i wrote these three chapters so that's why it is a dark chapter next one will be better i can tell you that it is already playing out in my mind. my stories practically write themselfe as soon as i get an idea it starts writing itself any way i have to go now Read and Review thanks as always **

**Lil kaari**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N hey guess what? I got back on it turns out that my email had just moved all emails to spam :P so I am going to update now. I have at least six chapters written in my notebook so enjoy **

Aria was supposed to stay in the hospital for two days, manly for monitoring porposes. Ezra sat with her whenever he could. He would come in between his classes when he could. Emma would come, which shocked Aria, she didn't know Emma very well. Emma told Aria what had all happened, and why she was sent to Rosewood.

Ella, Byron, and Mike came around to. The way her family was visiting you would think that she was dying or stuck in the hospital for the rest of her life. Hanna, Emily and Spencer came around to, Aria introduced them to Emma, they had taken Emma under their wings at school.

"Ms. Montgomery are you ready to get out of here?" her doctor asked walking into her room.

"Yes please! I am getting so sick of this bed." Aria exclaimed.

"okay some things to keep in mind. You need to rest don't be on your feet for long periods of time, don't be lifting anything too heavy either. If you do these you and your baby should be just fine." He said. "now all we have to do is get your discharge paper signed. What time will Ezra get here?"

" any minute now" Aria said just as Ezra walked through the doors. Aria smiled and the impeccable timing of Ezra

"Hello Aria Doctor." Ezra said leaning over and planting a kiss on Aria's forehead.

"Ezra, please sign the discharge paper I want to leave." Aria said Ezra smiled and signed them and he and Aria left

Aria smiled as she stepped in to the apartment and smiled she sunk on to the couch

"it's good to be home" Aria smiled as she leaned into Ezra's arms and smiled again. Ezra had his arms wrapped around Aria's waist and shoulders.

"It's good to have you home Aria, and I can't wait to have this baby with us, being able to hold it"

**A/N ok I know this is really short but my dad needs the computer so I'll be updating soon I promise ok so it looks like with 66% of the vote the title and Aria and Ezra's baby's name will be changed to Juliet, I will leave the the poll open for another 24 hrs from when this gets posted**

**As always R&R tell me what you think **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N hey what's up? Ok so I will update today so happy now I love updating **

A few weeks later Aria and Ezra were visiting Ezra's parents, who lived just outside of New York, Christine and Erik. Aria loved Ezra's parents. They had accepted their relationship without question. They loved Aria. They were the wonderful, and Aria loved them too. Aria sat in the car rubbing her growing belly with one hand and holding Ezra's hand with her other.

Aria was thinking about names for the baby. She liked the name Anisa, and Juliet. She was about to ask Ezra what he liked best but then realized that they had arrived at Christine and Erik's. Ezra parked the car and walked around and helped Aria get out of the car, seeing as she could hardly get out herself.

"Aria Ezra, it's so good to see you!" I miss seeing you guys around here." Christine said

"Hello Christine, Erik." I said smiling.

"Aria dear we heard about the accident, how are you the baby?" Erik said. Ezra and I followed them into the house and sat on the couch.

"We're ok. I had t have stitches over my eye, other than that we are fine." I said looking to Ezra who smiled at me.

"Aria what's this Ezra tells us about your cousin living with your parents for a while?" Christine asked

"Well my cousin Sutton went missing and her twin sister was threatened to take her place and not tell anyone so no one knew Sutton was missing, because Emma, her Twin had taken her place. So my Aunt and Uncle sent Emma to stay with my parents until they get everything sorted." I explained.

"oh dear that is terrible." Christine said.

The thing with Erik and Christine were a unique couple, so opposite yet they fit so well together. Erik composed music, Opera music mostly. Christine would sing his compositions but worked at as a costume designer.

We talked to Ezra's parents for a while before we had to go back home. Being about four months pregnant now it was hard for Aria to sit still for a long period of time, which was bad when it came to sitting in class in school. She had two more months' before the end of the school year and one month before the teachers would start calling her Mrs. Fitz.

"Call us the minute you find out what you are having ok?" Christine said as she hugged me goodbye. I smiled back at her.

"of course I will Christine. I am hoping for a Boy, Ezra wants a girl." I said with a smile

"Ezra now why on earth do you want a girl?" Erik said

"Because I want a girl that will be exactly like her mother and I am positive it's a girl" Ezra said confidently.

"Well that is a great reason Ezra." Erik said slapping his son on the shoulder, With that Ezra and Aria left. The drive back to our apartment was filled with trying to agree on names.

"I like Paris." I said still stuck on boys names

"What about Luciana?" Ezra said stuck on girls names

"Why can't we agree Ezra?" I said

"Because we both think it's the opposite of what the other does." Ezra said

"Well how bout we decide on one of each?" Aria said.

"ok I like Juliet Christine and Brandon Romeo" Ezra said. Aria laughed at the Irony.

"Romeo? Juliet?" going to remind us of our once forbidden love?" Aria laughed

"Why not? It's true" Ezra said.

"True but Braden? I don't really like that." Aria said

"Alright what were you thinking?" he asked as we pulled up to the apartment building.

"Umm how about Kyle?" Aria suggested

"I don't think so. How about Trice?" Ezra said as he unlocked the apartment door. Aria though about it for a minute.

"Trice Romeo, I like that." Aria smiled as she followed Ezra into the Apartment.

**A/N ok so I have another reference to something in here review or PM me and tell me if you find it it is not at all very obvious so if you can find it power to you as always Read and Review **

**LilKaari**

**Lilkaari (twitter)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N lala I am updating again. I am avoiding writing the three papers I have to write for my college classes that are due Tuesday and Wednesday. Mainly cause I don't want to. So any way here is an update.**

Aria smiled as she walked across the stage to get her diploma, trying to hide her laugh as the cheers from her family friends and Ezra were loud. As soon as the ceremony was over Aria ran to Ezra and was enveloped in a hug, as good a one she could get seeing as she was now in her sixth month of her pregnancy. She wasn't very big, her doctor said that was normal, women often were different size in pregnancy. I worked well for Aria, she was able to hide it during school so people suspected but no one (besides Hanna, Emily, and Spencer) knew.

"Congratulations Aria Love" Ezra said holding her in his arms.

"Thanks Ezra. We made it and no one has said anything about it." Aria said

"yes we did. I Love you Mrs. Fitz" Ezra said, leading Aria out of the Gym.

"Aria, Ezra" Ella called to them as they were walking. "You are joining us for lunch right? We're going to the Grille." Byron, Mike and Emma had joined Ella.

"Of course mom. I just want to change into something I little more comfortable. I swear this dress wasn't this tight last month when I bought it." Aria said.

"Aria dear you knew it was bound to happen you growing, it's healthy it means you baby is growing." Ella said

"I know mom. Oh Ezra and I have something to tell you at lunch." Aria said. "Emma, would you like to ride with us?" Emma looked to Ella who nodded.

"Sure, I'd Love to" Emma said following Aria and Ezra to their car.

Aria and Emma had gotten close over the last few months. Emma would stay with Ezra and Aria every few weekends. Aria had introduced Emma to Hanna, Emily and Spencer, who all accepted Emma.

"Emma, have you heard from the Mercers yet?" Ezra asked.

"not yet, I don't have much hope that they'll ever want to talk to me again though. Their daughter is most likely dead and I am alive." Emma said half heartedly.

"Don't lose hope Emma, they will find Sutton. You were threatened too. Besides if they don't want you I'll keep you. I like having you around.

"thanks Aria, I like being here too." Emma said.

When they arrived at the Grille they found Ella Byron and Mike and went to join them. Aria sat between Ezra and Emma. Ezra was between Aria and Mike. Mike was between Ezra and Byron. Byron was between Mike and Ella. Ella was by Emma and Aria.

"Aria what was it you two wanted to tell us about the baby?" Byron asked. Aria smiled and looked at Ezra.

"Well I had an appointment yesterday and found out that I am having a little baby girl." Aria said. The table erupted with talk of the baby girl that Aria and Ezra were going to have. Ella and Emma talked about a baby shower, Mike and Byron talked about how they could spoil her.

"Have you decided about a name yet?" Emma asked.

"Yes we have. Her Name will be Juliet Anisa Christine Fitz" Ezra said.

"That is a mouth full" Mike said

"You can call her Juliet. Not Julie. Do not call her Julie." Aria said. Aria didn't like the name Julie.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Aria and Ezra finally went home to their small apartment. Collapsing on the couch, Aria sighed. It had been a long day she was tired and her feet hurt and her ankles were swollen. Ezra sat down next to his wife and turned her so her feet could rest in his lap and he started rubbing her feet.

"That feels nice Ezra." Aria sighed.

"I thought it might." Ezra said answering Aria. Slowly Aria drifted to sleep. Ezra picked up his wife and carried her to their bed and tucking her under the covers. Ezra changed and soon joined his wife in sleep.

**A/N ok short I know but I have my papers to type still. I started typing this chapter yesterday and typed two of my papers and have one left. So I know this is short but my Christmas break (from college classes) is coming up soon so I will be able to update more. (don't we all love that?) so anyway, I will not be updating my other PLL story I am going to focus on this one for alittle while. I was going to add a snipite of a story I am writing to see what you guys think but .,.. my flash drive got lost and it had my writings on it :P so I won't be able to do that until (or if) I find my flash drive.**

**As always read and review **

**Lil Kaari**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N hey hey! So I am in a happy mood. We opened presents tonight and I got a couple note books from my mom and dad they are supporting my writings aren't they nice? I will be adding a chapter for Juliet tonight **

**Enjoy **

Aria wake up, shortly before seven the next morning, Ezra still sleeping soundly next to her. Aria unwrapped herself from Ezra's arms and waddled to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and Ezra.

She decided to make French toast, and bacon. She got out everything she would need and started in on making it all. When she finished she made her way back to the bedroom to wake up her sleeping husband.

"Ezra, Ezra wake up I made breakfast." Her answer came in the form of Ezra pulling her back down onto the bed.

"I think I'd rather just lay her with you." Ezra said groggily

"Come on Ezra it will get cold." Aria laughed even as she smiled at Ezra.

"Fine I guess I'll get up." Ezra said. he kissed her before she go up and then helped her up too.

Aria smiled at Ezra and sat down at the table. Aria had her hand resting on her slightly rounding belly. At five months Aria was still small. Aria was happy, completely happy. She had Ezra and her family had excepted him and their child.

"Aria, is she kicking?" Ezra asked. He was watching Aria.

"No Ezra she's not. It's a habit to hold my stomach. I don't know why I just like it, it feels like I'm holding her." Aria explained

"May I?" Ezra said gesturing to her stomach. Aria laughed and nodded.

"You don't need to ask Ezra she's your child too."

"my cousin when she was pregnant wouldn't let anyone touch her stomach besides the doctor, not even her husband."

"Well I am not your cousin am i?" Aria laughed. They were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello? Oh hi Hardy."Ezra said. "what? No I don't want to." Aria raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hardy there is someone here who wants to talk to you." Ezra said and handed the phone to Aria

"Hello? Hardy? Hi this is Aria, Ezra's wife." Aria said

"Aria as in the high school student he was seeing?" Hardy said over the phone

"Yes that one. Thing is I am not in high school any more oh and Ezra and I eloped and I am pregnant." Aria said

"What? Hold on. Can you give the phone back to Ez please?" Hardy said. Aria laughed and handed the phone back to Ezra.

"Hardy? Yes it's true. Sure Hardy why not just let me ok it with Aria. Sure Bye." Ezra smiled and hung up the phone.

"Hardy said that since we didn't tell him about getting married or the baby, he demands to be Juliet's god father" Ezra said facing Aria.

"Sure but Emma is he God mother." Aria said wrapping her arms around Ezra's neck.

"So we have Juliet's God parents. now what?" Ezra asked.

"we start on the Nursery Ezra. Light Purple, Absolutely no Pink." Aria said

"no Pink I got it. Should we shop today? Emma can come she'll probably be able to help you better than me." Ezra said

"Sure I'll call her you go shower." Aria said and dialed Emma's number on her cell. A few minutes later Ezra and Aria made their way to Ella's house to pick up Emma.

"Hey Aria, Ezra." Emma said as she got into the car.

**A/N Hi sorry I havn't updated in a while buy I got really extremely busy and didn't have access to a computer to type on. Anyway, I found my flash drive aand all is well as always R&R**

**Love **

**Lil Kaari**


	16. AN and Poem

**A/N Hey guys this isn't a new chapter. I wrote this poem and I want to know what you guys think of it, this is the first poem I have ever written so please be nice. Tell me what you think. I will update soon I promise.**

**Thanks,**

**Lil Kaari**

Love Always

If I gave you the key to my heart would you treasure it?

If I told you it was a book would you read it?

If I told you, in my heart you would always be second would you accept it?

Would you love me through all and treasure me no matter what?

Never let me down, love me always?

Even If you had to read 64 books and believe what they say?

Love and accept me through whatever comes our way?

Just love me always and unconditionally?

And promise to never break my heart?


	17. Authors Note

**A/N so I feel like I should tell all my readers this… I meant to update last night but I started talking to a friend on skype and well with a writers mind like mine….he said he was going to kidnap me and then I proceeded to help him plan this kidnapping and what we would do after he kidnapped me. So needless to say I may end up getting kidnapped and taken to Greece with a Golden retriever/lab mix after eloping with kidnapper in Nevada, where we will live out the rest of our lives….yea so I didn't get an update ready, but I will sometime this week I promise**

**My deepest apologies **

**Kaari**


End file.
